


The Gun

by HeartinBayCity (ChelleBee53)



Series: Josie In Trouble [13]
Category: Another World (TV)
Genre: Out of Character, multiple versions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:34:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28407831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChelleBee53/pseuds/HeartinBayCity
Summary: An AU story in multiple versions.All characters not invented by me are the property of Procter and Gamble Productions.
Series: Josie In Trouble [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1795945





	1. Version 1

Josie and her adopted daughter, Rain, were eating breakfast.

"Mom, when's Daddy coming home?" Rain asked. She took a forkful of scrambled eggs.

"As soon as he wraps up the case he's working on," Josie answered, biting into a piece of toast.

"I miss him," Rain said.

"I know. I do, too."

"But I like having a daddy I _can_ miss," Rain said thoughtfully. "I never missed Popper when he was away. I hoped he'd never come back."

After breakfast, Josie went to her bedroom to get ready for work. She unlocked a drawer in her dresser, and took out her gun.

Then she remembered that this was her day off. She was about to put the gun away when the doorbell rang.  
"That must be the package I'm expecting," Josie said to herself, going to the door.

Josie was about to pour a second cup of coffee and read the paper when she got a call on her cell phone.

"Hello?"

"Detective Sinclair?"

"Yes," Josie said.

"This is Mabel Jordan, the principal of Bay City Elementary. Your daughter, Rain, brought a gun to school, and, as you know, we have a zero tolerance policy when it comes to weapons of any kind. We notify the police, and suspend the student for two weeks. However, I felt that it was best, in this case, to call you first."

"Because I'm a cop?"

"Precisely."

"I really appreciate that, Mrs. Jordan" Josie said.

"Of course, I'll still have to notify the precinct."

"Could you let me handle that?" Josie asked.

Mrs. Jordan thought it over.  
"Well, I think that would be all right in this case."

"Thank you, Mrs. Jordan," Josie said. "I'll be right there."

A little while later, Josie and Rain were sitting on Rain's bed, talking.

"Rain, honey, you know you're not supposed to touch a gun," Josie said. "And how did you get ahold of it, anyway?"

"It was on your dresser."

And then Josie remembered that she had forgotten to put the gun away. How, she reproached herself, could she have been so careless, especially with a child in the house?

"Oh, Sunshine, I'm so sorry," Josie said. "I should never have left that gun out, not for one second. But, honey, you know you're not supposed to touch a gun, don't you? You, or somebody else, could have been hurt very badly."

"I knew I shouldn't take it," Rain admitted, "but I didn't think it would matter just once."

"Well, Rain, a lot of bad things have happened because someone did something wrong _just once _."__

__

"I'm sorry," Rain said. "Are you going to punish me?"

"I have to," Josie said. "So, for the two weeks you're suspended from school, you won't be allowed to watch TV or play games on the computer."

  
A few minutes later, Joe got a phone call at the 2-3.

"Carlino."

"Joe, it's Josie. I..."

"What's wrong?" Joe asked. "You don't sound so good."

"It's Rain. She..." Josie hesitated. "She brought a gun to school."

"But nobody got hurt?"

"No," Josie said.

"Thank God for that," said Joe. "Now, Josie, I know Gary took his gun with him, so how did Rain get her hands on your weapon?"

Josie knew that Joe would be disappointed in her if he knew how careless she'd been. So, almost without thinking, she said, "She took the key to the drawer out of my purse." Josie changed the subject before Joe could ask any more questions. "She's been suspended from school for two weeks, and"

"And you need those two weeks off so you can be at home with her."

"Right. I know it's short notice, but.."

"But this is an emergency. In fact," Joe said, "tell you what. We'll call it emergency leave, so it doesn't count against your vacation time."

"Thanks, Joe."

And then, Josie turned and saw Rain looking at her reproachfully. It was the look of a child who's been betrayed bys omeone she had completely trusted. She didn't say anything, but the unspoken "How could you?" was there.

Josie had seldom felt more ashamed than she did at that moment. But before she could say anything, Rain ran upstairs. Seconds later, Josie heard her bedroom door slam.

"If only she hadn't heard me," Josie thought.

"If only," her conscience said, "you hadn't lied."

Josie walked upstairs and approached Rain's bedroom door. She could hear her crying. It was the crying of a child whose heart had been broken. Quietly, feeling almost like an intruder, Josie opened the door. She walked over to bed, where Rain lay face-down, and began to rub her back and shoulders.

"Rain, honey, please stop crying or you'll make yourself sick."

Rain took several deep breaths, and stopped crying.

"Listen, Sunshine, I made two terrible mistakes today," Josie said. "The first was when I left my gun out, and the second was when I lied to Joe about it."

"That wasn't a mistake!" Rain burst out. "You _knew_ you were lying!"

"You're right," Josie said. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry!"

"Well, why don't you just tell Joe the truth?" Rain asked.

But Josie felt too ashamed to do that. Only she and Rain would ever know the truth. Josie was to live with her lie, and her guilt, for the rest of her life.

What could be worse?


	2. Version # 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: This chapter includes the spanking of a child.

Josie was on her way to the 2-3 when she realized that she didn't have her gun.

"I'd better go back and get it," Josie thought. "I hate to think what Joe would say if I showed up without my weapon."

Later, Josie would cringe when she remembered that _that_ had been her first thought, her first concern.

But when Josie got home, the gun wasn't there.

The telephone rang.

"No. Please, no," Josie thought.

Joe came out of his office at the 2-3. He looked grim.

"Joe, what is it?" Toni asked.

"There's been a shooting at Bay City Elementary School. I don't have all the details, but Rain Sinclair was involved."

"Oh, my God!" Toni gasped.

"Whatever has happened," Joe said, "Josie is going to need us."

Josie reached the school at the same time as Joe and Toni.

"Josie," Joe said, "whatever is going on, we're here for you."

"Count on us," Toni said.

"Thanks, guys. I really appreciate that."

"Can you tell us anything?" Joe asked gently.

"I have to go to the office and get Rain. She's been suspended. Oh, Joe... I... I left my gun on my dresser and she took it to school!"

"Josie," Joe began, "you know better"

"Please don't lecture me, Joe. I can't take it right now."

"Okay, Josie. No lecture. But during the time that Rain is suspended from school, _you_ are suspended from the force. It's for your own good."

Josie handed her shield to Joe without a word.

"There'll be plenty of time for you to be a cop, Josie," Joe said. "Right now, your most important job is being a mom."

"We'll go to the office with you," Toni said.

"Thank you."

They reached the principal's office. Rain was sitting on a chair, trembling.

"What happened?" Josie asked.

"Rain brought a gun to school," Principal Mabel Jordan said, "and little Ashley Novack was shot."

"Rain Sinclair," Josie began, "your Daddy and I have told you" She stopped. She would have to punish Rain somehow, but this was not the time to scold her.

Rain looked at Joe and Toni. "Are you going to arrest me? I deserve to be arrested...I"

"Nobody is going to arrest you," Joe said.

"That's right," said Toni. "Any punishment you get will be up to the school, and your mom."

"Mrs. Jordan, I'll need a full report of... of the incident," Joe said.

"I'll have someone bring it over later," Mrs. Jordan promised.

"Where's Ashley? I have to see her," Rain said. "I have to..."

"She's been taken to the hospital," Ms. Jordan answered. "Rain, do you understand what a serious thing this is, your bringing a gun to school?"

Rain nodded. "I know."

"She knows," Josie said. "You can see how sorry she is, can't you?"

"Yes, and we've never had a problem with Rain before. But we have a zero tolerance policy when it comes to bringing weapons to school which calls for an automatic two week suspension."

"Mom," Rain said as they walked out of the office, "please take me to the hospital. I have to ..."

"Sunshine, it won't do any good for you to sit in the hospital waiting room," Josie said.

"Please," Rain pleaded. "I have to be there! I have to!"

"All right," Josie said, "but if I think it's too much for you, I'm taking you home."

"I'll go with you," Joe said. "Toni, I want you to head back to the 2-3 now."

"Yes, sir," Toni said.

"And I'm counting on you not to say anything about this," Joe added.

"I won't," Toni promised. She squeezed Josie's hand. "Hang in there."

Ashley's mother sat waiting for news of her daughter's condition. She had sent the child to school as usual; she had expected her to come home as usual. But now...

Joe, Josie, and Rain walked into the room. Rain went right up to Ashley's mother.

"Mrs. Novack," Rain said, 'I'm sorry. I'm really sorry. I"

Mrs. Novack stood up.

"You're sorry? My little girl is here because of you and all you can say is you're sorry? Well, you little bastard," she hissed, "at the very _least_ you should be spanked within an inch of your life!"

Josie placed herself between the two of them.

"Let's get something straight here. You have every reason to be upset, but," she said, "you _do not_ talk that way to to my daughter."  


"But, Mom," Rain said, "she's right. You _should_ spank me! You should spank me real hard!"

Josie and Gary had never spanked Rain; had never even _thought_ of spanking her.

Doctor Evelyn Falcone came into the room.

"Mrs. Novack," she said, "Ashley is going to be just fine."

Joe looked up and mouthed the words "Thank You."

Josie and Rain were home again. They sat on the sofa in the living room.

"Listen, Rain," Josie said, "I want you to study every day while you're not in school." She didn't want to use the word "suspended"; she didn't want the child to dwell on what had happened.

"I will," Rain said, "but, Mom..."

"What is it, Sunshine?"

"Aren't you going to punish me? Aren't you going to spank me?"

Not "Are you going to spank me?" but " _aren't_ you going to spank me?" Rain looked at Josie. "Please, Mom?"

Josie felt ashamed, terribly ashamed. She hadn't wanted to face even a lecture, and here was this child, this little girl who had been abused before she came into Josie and Gary's lives, _asking_ to be spanked.

"Sunshine, listen to me," Josie said. "If this is because of Ashley, she's going to be fine, remember?"

"But what if she wasn't? It would be all my fault _I_ took the gun to school!"

"Rain, honey, if anything really bad _had_ happened to Ashley, spanking you wouldn't change it," Josie said.

"I know," Rain said, "but maybe it... maybe it..."

"Maybe it would make you feel better about yourself?" Josie asked gently.

Rain nodded.

"Well, Rain, _if_ I spank you, it won't be because Ashley was shot, and it won't be because of what Ashley's mother said. It will only be because you took the gun. Understand?"

"Mom," Rain answered, "I knew" She couldn't go on.

"That you must never touch a gun," Josie finished for her.

"Mom, _are_ you going to spank me?"

"Well, Rain," Josie said, "if I do, it won't be just a few little taps. It will _really hurt_."

"I know," Rain said. "It _should_ really hurt!"

Josie looked at Rain thoughtfully for a minute.  
"All right," she said, "I'll do it. Now, let's get it over with."

Very gently, Josie drew the child over her lap and wrapped her left arm around her.

"Mom," Rain said, "I'm kind of scared."

"Well, Sunshine, we don't _have_ to go through with it," Josie said.

"Yes, Mom, we do."

And then Josie understood the burden of guilt Rain was carrying, understood how much she _needed_ this spanking.

"Mom, I'm ready," Rain said. Her voice trembled just a little.

"I'm not," Josie thought.

Rain waited.

"I hope I'm doing the right thing," Josie thought. She raised her hand and said, "Rain Sinclair, you are _never_ to touch a gun again!"

Rain yelped and squealed. It was all Josie could do not to cry, but if this spanking was to assuage Rain's guilt, Josie _must not_ cry.

When it was over, Josie took Rain in her arms.

"Mom," Rain sniffled, "I... I...I feel a lot better inside now."

Maybe Rain felt better, but Josie didn't.  
She couldn't help feeling that the wrong person had been spanked.


	3. Version # 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter shares some scenes with Chapters 1 and 2.  
> WARNING: Spanking of a child.

Josie and her adopted daughter, Rain, were eating breakfast.

"Mom, when's Daddy coming home?" Rain asked. She took a forkful of scrambled eggs.

"As soon as he wraps up the case he's working on," Josie answered, biting into a piece of toast.

"I miss him," Rain said.

"I know. I do, too."

"But I like having a daddy I can miss," Rain said thoughtfully. "I never missed Popper when he was away. I hoped he'd never come back."

After breakfast, Josie went to her bedroom to get ready for work. She unlocked a drawer in her dresser, and took out her gun.

Then she remembered that this was her day off. She was about to put the gun away when the doorbell rang.  
"That must be the package I'm expecting," Josie said to herself, going to the door.

Josie was about to pour a second cup of coffee and read the paper when she got a call on her cell phone.

"Hello?"

"Detective Sinclair?"

"Yes," Josie said.

"This is Mabel Jordan, the principal of Bay City Elementary. Your daughter, Rain, brought a gun to school, and, as you know, we have a zero tolerance policy when it comes to weapons of any kind. We notify the police, and suspend the student for two weeks. However, I felt that it was best, in this case, to call you first."

"Because I'm a cop?"

"Precisely."

"I really appreciate that, Mrs. Jordan" Josie said.

"Of course, I'll still have to notify the precinct."

"Could you let me handle that?" Josie asked.

Mrs. Jordan thought it over.  
"Well, I think that would be all right in this case."

"Thank you, Mrs. Jordan," Josie said. "I'll be right there."

Josie and Rain were sitting on the living room couch.  
"Now, Rain," Josie said, "you know better than to touch a gun."  
Rain nodded and said, "I thought it would be okay, just this once."

"Well, Rain, a lot of bad things have happened because someone did something wrong just once."

"I'm sorry," Rain said. "Are you going to punish me?"

"I have to," Josie said. "I'm going to spank you."

"But, Mom, you never..."

"Well, this time I'm going to."  
  


"Rain Sinclair, you are NEVER to touch a gun again!" Josie said, beginning to spank her. She hated to do it, but she wanted Rain to understand how serious her actions were.  
SPANK!  
"OW!!!"  
SPANK!  
"OW!!!"  
SPANK!  
"OW!!!"

After giving Rain twelve hard slaps, Josie helped her to her feet. She held the sobbing child in her arms until she stopped crying.

Then she went to call Joe.

"Carlino."

"Joe, it's Josie. I..."

"What's wrong?" Joe asked. "You don't sound so good."

"It's Rain. She..." Josie hesitated. "She brought a gun to school."

"But nobody got hurt?"

"No," Josie said.

"Thank God for that," said Joe. "Now, Josie, I know Gary took his gun with him, so how did Rain get her hands on your weapon?"

Josie knew that Joe would be disappointed in her if he knew how careless she'd been. So, almost without thinking, she said,  
"She took the key to the drawer out of my purse." Josie changed the subject before Joe could ask any more questions. "She's been suspended from school for two weeks, and"

"And you need those two weeks off so you can be at home with her."

"Right. I know it's short notice, but.."

"But this is an emergency. In fact," Joe said, "tell you what. We'll call it emergency leave, so it doesn't count against your vacation time."

"Thanks, Joe."

And then, Josie turned and saw Rain looking at her reproachfully, angrily.

"You lied! You left your gun out and you lied about it!"

"Sunshine, listen," Josie began.

"It was YOUR fault I took the gun! YOU left it out! YOU'RE the one who should have been spanked!"

She ran up to her room.


	4. Version # 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a direct sequel to Chapter 3.

Rain's angry, reproachful, and worst of all, _hurt_ voice echoed over and over in Josie's head.  
"It was YOUR fault I took the gun! YOU left it out! YOU'RE the one who should have been spanked!"

Josie couldn't stand it any more. She went to call Joe again.  


"Joe, I need to talk to you."

"About Rain? I understand that you'd be upset, but thank God it didn't end in a tragedy."

"Joe," Josie said, "there's more, but... I can't talk about it on the phone. I need to tell you face-to-face."

"And you can't leave Rain alone. I'll be right over," Joe said.

Fifteen minutes later, Josie was confessing everything to her captain. They were sitting next to each other on the living room sofa.

"It was my fault that Rain took my gun. I left it out on my dresser."

"But you told me," Joe began.

Josie looked at the floor and said, in a low voice, "I lied. Oh, Joe! I left my gun out, and I lied to you about it!

"I think," Joe said, "there's more than that bothering you, isn't there, Josie?"

"Yes. I spanked Rain for taking the gun."

"Well, you had to punish her. Even though you were careless with your gun, Rain had no right to touch it."

"She heard me talking to you before. She heard me lying to you."

"That's bad," Joe said.

"She said,"Josie's voice trembled, "she said that it was my fault she took the gun, and I was the one who should have been spanked."

"And how do _you_ feel about that, Josie?"

"If I hadn't left my gun out.... Rain wouldn't have taken it, and... oh, Joey, Rain was right! _I'm_ the one who should have been spanked! I wish..." But Josie couldn't go on.

"What do you wish?" Joe asked gently.

Josie lifted anguished eyes to Joe's face. And then Joe knew what Josie couldn't say, what she needed, what he had to do, both as Josie's captain, and as her friend.  
But he had never paddled any of his officers; the thought of doing so had never occurred to him.  
But then, he told himself, Josie's carelessness with her weapon was inexcusable... especially since she was his best cop!  
He looked thoughtfully at her, and then he decided.  
"All right, Josie," Joe said, "get over my lap."

Josie crawled across Joe's lap.

  
"Do you know how many you gave Rain?"  
"Twelve."  
"Well, I'm going to give you twenty-four, for being careless with your weapon _and_ for lying about it. Understand?"  
"Yes, sir," Josie answered.

"Now, Josie," Joe spoke firmly, yet gently, "this is for your own good." He wrapped his left arm around her, thinking, "Please, God, let this be the right thing to do."

Josie had never been spanked in her life. She was afraid it would hurt terribly; and yet she _hoped_ it would hurt terribly.

"I'm ready for my...." Josie hesitated....."for my spanking."

"Don't think of it as a spanking, Josie. Think of it as _hard lovepats_ ," Joe said. Then he forced himself to speak sternly. "Detective Sinclair, you will _never_ be careless with your weapon again, and you will _never_ lie to your captain again!"

He brought his right hand down, hard, on the seat of Josie's pants.  
**SPANK!**  
**"OW!"**  
**SPANK!**  
**"OW!"**  
**SPANK!**  
**"OW!"**  
**SPANK!**  
**"OW!"**  


Finally, Joe said to a tearful Josie, "Four more, and these will be the hardest of all."  
**WHACK!**  
**"OWWWWWWW!"**  
**WHACK!**  
**"OWWWWWWW!"**  
**WHACK!**  
**"OWWWWWWW!"**  
**WHACK!**  
**"OWWWWWWW!"**

****

****

****

Joe helped Josie to her feet. They stood facing each other. Josie wiped the tears off her face.

****

****

****

Neither one of them spoke for a minute.

Then Josie said, "I know that wasn't easy for you."  


"No, Josie, it wasn't, but..."  
  
"But you knew I needed it." 

"Did it help?"  
  
"Yes, Joe, it did."  
  
"Good. Then it was worth it," Joe said, "and now I know another way to discipline you."  
  
Josie groaned inwardly.  
  
Joe left a few minutes later, and Josie went upstairs to make her peace with Rain. ****

****


	5. Version # 5

Josie and her adopted daughter, Rain, were eating breakfast.

"Mom, when's Daddy coming home?" Rain asked. She took a forkful of scrambled eggs.

"As soon as he wraps up the case he's working on," Josie answered, biting into a piece of toast.

"I miss him," Rain said.

"I know. I do, too."

"But I like having a daddy I can miss," Rain said thoughtfully. "I never missed Popper when he was away.

I hoped he'd never come back."

After breakfast, Josie went to her bedroom to get ready for work. She unlocked a drawer in her dresser, and took out her gun.

Then she remembered that this was her day off. She was about to put the gun away when the doorbell rang.  
"That must be the package I'm expecting," Josie said to herself, going to the door.

Josie brought the package inside. Then she remembered that she had left her gun on the dresser. 

She ran upstairs just in time to see Rain picking up the gun. The child turned with a guilty look on her face.

"Rain Sinclair, hand me that gun this minute," Josie ordered.

Rain obeyed.

"What did you think you were doing?"

"But, Mom, _you_ left the gun out!"

"Yes, I did," Josie admitted, "and that was very wrong of me. But you still had no right to touch it."

"But if you hadn't left it out" Rain began.

"Rain, we were both very wrong, and we both deserve to be punished."

"What's _your_ punishment going to be?"

"I don't know. I'm going to tell Joe I left my gun out, and let _him_ decide. But I'm the one who has to decide _your_ punishment, and..."

Rain started her school day with a stinging, smarting bottom.  


  
When Josie got to the 2-3, she went up to her captain and said, "Joe, I need to talk to you."

"Sure, Josie."

They went into his office.

"Now, what's on your mind?"

"It's something I did," Josie began.

"What, Josie?" Joe asked.

"I.... I left my gun on the dresser this morning."

"Josie! You didn't! Not my best cop!"

"Yes, Joe, I did. But then I remembered and went to get it, and I caught Rain picking it up."

"Thank God you caught her before something terrible happened," Joe said.

"I know. If anything had happened, I... I would... I would never..."

"You would never forgive yourself."

"Never," Josie whispered.

"Josie, I'm glad you trusted me enough to come to me and tell me about this," Joe said, "but I'm still going to have to discipline you, for your own good."

"Yes sir, I know," Josie said.

"Did you punish Rain?"

"Yes," Josie said, going on to tell Joe _how_ she had punished her.  
Joe looked at her thoughtfully for a minute.  
Then he said, "Well, Josie...."

Josie started her shift with a stinging, smarting bottom.


	6. Version # 6

Josie and her adopted daughter, Rain, were eating breakfast.

"Mom, when's Daddy coming home?" Rain asked. She took a forkful of scrambled eggs.

"As soon as he wraps up the case he's working on," Josie answered, biting into a piece of toast.

"I miss him," Rain said.

"I know. I do, too."

"But I like having a daddy I _can_ miss," Rain said thoughtfully. "I never missed Popper when he was away. I hoped he'd never come back."

After breakfast, Josie went to her bedroom to get ready for work. She unlocked a drawer in her dresser, and took out her gun.

Then she remembered that this was her day off. She was about to put the gun away when the doorbell rang.  
"That must be the package I'm expecting," Josie said to herself, going to the door.

Josie was about to pour a second cup of coffee and read the paper when she got a call on her cell phone.

"Hello?"

"Detective Sinclair?"

"Yes," Josie said.

"This is Mabel Jordan, the principal of Bay City Elementary. Your daughter, Rain, brought a gun to school, and, as you know, we have a zero tolerance policy when it comes to weapons of any kind. We notify the police, and suspend the student for two weeks. However, I felt that it was best, in this case, to call you first."

"Because I'm a cop?"

"Precisely."

"I really appreciate that, Mrs. Jordan" Josie said.

"Of course, I'll still have to notify the precinct."

"Could you let me handle that?" Josie asked.

Mrs. Jordan thought it over.  
"Well, I think that would be all right in this case."

"Thank you, Mrs. Jordan," Josie said. "I'll be right there."

A little while later, Josie and Rain were sitting on Rain's bed, talking.  
"Rain, honey, how did you get my gun?"

"I... took it off your dresser."

Suddenly, Josie remembered that she had forgotten to put her gun away. How could she have been so careless?

"Oh, Rain, I'm so sorry," Josie said. "I made a terrible mistake. I should never have left that gun out, not for one second. But, honey, you knew you shouldn't touch it, didn't you?"

""Yes, Mom," Rain said.

"Well," Josie said, "we both did something wrong. And Joe gave me emergency leave, so I can be home with you while you're suspended from school."  
And then, Josie looked stricken.

"What's wrong, Mom?"

"I've got to call Joe again. He needs to know that I was careless with my weapon."

"Because he's your captain?"

"That's right," Josie said.

"Do you think he'll be mad at you?" Rain asked.

"No," Josie said, "I think he'll be disappointed. But I'm definitely in for a lecture."

Josie came back a few minutes later.

"What did Joe say?" Rain asked.

"Well," Josie answered, "he scolded me, but only a little. And then he placed me on suspension for two weeks."

"He did?"

"He said it was for my own good. And for those two weeks, we're both confined to the house, and no television, and no dessert."

"You mean you, too?" Rain asked.

"Me too," Josie said.

"Was that Joe's idea?"

"No," Josie said, "mine, because it was just as much my fault as it was yours, and fair is fair, right?"

Rain nodded. "Right."

"Now, Sunshine, can you tell me _why_ you took the gun to school?"

"Well," Rain answered, "today we were supposed to talk about what we want to be when we grow up. And I took the gun because I want to be a cop, just like you."

Josie couldn't say a word. She could only take Rain in her arms and hold her close.


End file.
